


Stick to the Plan

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Chains, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was meant to tie one of them down for interrogation. Bound, cold and separated from Yusuf, Nicolo doesn't realize there will be no questions.And he is not alone in the cell.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Stick to the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> From TOG Kink Meme prompt: Yusuf and Nicolo are captured and Nicolo is bound naked onto a harness. It was meant it be torture, wear them down to be interrogated later but the guards decide to have fun and use the sling instead to yank Nicky onto their dicks.

For prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5552.html?thread=1932464#cmt1932464

FROM POST: Eventual Yusuf/Nicolo, they’re captured and Nicky is bound naked onto a harness. It was meant it be torture, wear them down to be interrogated later but the guards decide to have fun and use the sling instead to yank Nicky onto their dicks.  
\-----------------

The chains rattled even when Nicolo tried not to move.

He was cold. The guards took his clothing, argued who would get to keep his and Yusuf’s swords and offered Nicolo a choice.

The warlord of these lands was returning in a week. He wouldn’t be happy to hear about the two men fighting off his men from collecting taxes. But there was only one device and two of them.

‘Me,’ Nicolo had replied, quickly because Yusuf was trying to decipher their words. Nicolo’s lingual franca was passable but better than Yusuf's. Plus, Nicolo saw how the bulky guards glowered at Yusuf’s appearance.

Nicolo volunteered to stay in the harness. The lead guard looked disappointed, but he checked with the six men behind him. He laughed for some reason.

Yusuf shouted angrily in Arabic when he saw the guards manhandling Nicolo to strip. Nicolo couldn’t say anything. Very soon, he stood shivering and naked in front of the cell. Yusuf stared at him shocked and confused. He didn’t try to reach for Nicolo through the bars until the guards started dragging Nicolo away. The last thing Nicolo heard was Yusuf screaming his name before the thick wooden door slammed shut between them.

The device was a web of thick leather strips and thin chains that were so cold, they left welts on his pale skin. The guards forced him to pull up his knees to his chest, bound his arms behind his back and then hung him three feet above the ground with his back to the floor. There was nothing to bind his head and he was left to let his head fall back. He watched the chamber upside. He was nauseous as the chain that ran up to the ceiling spun him lazily. They left him like that for days.

It was why he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until he felt the dry finger forcing its way into his hole.

Nicolo shouted as it worked its way into him. The chains rattled above him. A hand jerked at the straps by his head. Suddenly his ass hung higher, the straps digging into his buttocks spread him obscenely.

'What are you doing?' Nicolo growled. Hands pawed his cock trapped under the straps. He yelped as a hand pulled it out and left it limp outside his harness.

‘Just a little fun while we wait. Your interference cost us the taxes we skim.’ A guard said. He appeared sneering by Nicolo’s head. Another patted his stomach between the straps.

The finger in Nicolo’s ass began thrusting in earnest. Water from a pail gushed over Nicolo’s ass and the finger.

He could not see who it was. But he could feel the finger moving deeper and faster. His hole burned. To his horror, his cock stirred outside of his straps.

‘Stop!’ Nicolo cried out. He thrashed in the harness, squeaking as one finger became two.

There was laughter and wet grunts. There are people jerking off around him.

Nicolo shouted as two fingers turned into three, twisting and thrusting.

'Ah, no,' Nicolo moaned. His cock was erect and bouncing as he bucked to get away.

'Bitch likes it," one remarked. More laughing. More jerking off.

'Cheated me money for the brothel,' another snarled. 'He's gonna like it or else.'

The man by his head started fondling his cock, pulling and groaning before he cummed all over Nicolo’s face. Some dripped into Nicolo’s nose.

Nicolo gurgled, choking as fingers pushed cum into his mouth. He was about to bite the fingers when the fingers in his ass were abruptly gone.

Nicolo shouted as hands grabbed the straps pressed against his flanks. He felt something very large and drooling pressed to his opening. Before he could react or realize what it was, the hands holding his straps yanked him back into it.

Nicolo wailed as a huge cock punched into his hole. He screamed as he was yanked back again and again into the thick intruder by the straps.

'He's tight. Him tied up like this. Like riding a horse," the voice by his ass said. He was breathless as he yanked on the straps faster.

Nicolo moaned as he was pulled over the cock repeatedly. Around him, the grunting was louder, the smell of cum strong as another jerked off to cum over his face.

Nicolo tried to curse them out but fingers kept smearing cum into his mouth and hair.

Finally, the cock inside his sore channel stilled and then exploded thick ribbons of cum into his ass.

Nicolo shouted at the guard but he couldn’t see which one it was.

Soon it didn’t matter.

‘No, no!’ Nicolo sobbed angrily as he felt another set of hands gripping the straps. The new intrusion was a thicker and longer cock. It was dry but stabbed into Nicolo’s entrance easily with all the cum inside.

'Sweet mare. Give us a good ride in your wet hole before our lord returns.'

The pace was brutal. All Nicolo feel was how his bowels seem to balloon more and more, his healed asshole burning as he tore again. The chains tightened around him, forcing his body to clench and stay incredibly tight for the guards. His dick bounced crazily outside his harness, flicking precum to his own face.

'How is the bitch still tight?' the next one moaned as he jerked the chains harder, slamming into Nicolo in a speed that sent the guards cheering.

Nicolo found himself gasping, panicking when the chains dropped him to a sitting position. He twisted, fighting but was still forced to ride a new cock. He unable to do more than sob angrily when another cock force itself in to thrust along with the other. They didn’t fit. A guard who started fucking his swollen mouth pushed down on Nicolo’s shoulders so the cocks could cram in properly.

Nicolo felt stuffed, choking as another cock took over in his ass. Another one filthy with old cum jammed down his throat. Nicolo threw up all around the cock and himself.

The guards were furious. What they did to him after Nicolo couldn’t stay conscious for. He did not feel them try to force a fist in with the cocks. He didn’t feel them pissing into his hole. He hung limply as they yanked his harness back up so they could enjoy fucking his sloppy hole one by one. He floated in a haze of pain and humiliating arousal as his body responded without his permission and cum all over himself, filling weakly as they continued to mount him.

‘No, no, it’s too big, please, s-stop, ah, oh oh...’

Nicolo weakly moaned as his harness was tugged back and forth on a new cock. It was the largest he’s ever felt. It took two pushes before it could sheathed completely. It was hard, hot and clean of old cum. He couldn’t open his eyes. They were crusted shut with cum.

Nicolo rocked back and forth on the new cock. He mewled in pain. His hole felt scrubbed raw by the cock. The abuse left his entrance puffy, tearing and healing as the new cock rocked into his sore body with long strokes. It kept slamming into him too hard that often slipped him off the cock without warning.

There were no hands on his straps. Hands pushed his shoulders, swinging him into the cock's thrusts repeatedly.

Nicolo whimpered, thrashing as his straps kept getting tighter to bind his body into a clench for the cock. He was swung back and forth like a human pendulum. He was dizzy, he couldn't breathe.

Nicolo was numb everywhere save the stuffed sensation of his hole. He could hear each stroke into his ass forced old cum to squelch out in disgusting sounds. All he could smell was cum and sweat.

The guards were tiring. They had started to just push fists into his abused hole, praising how pretty he looked when he screamed and cum before the cell door creaked open. He hoped this was the only new guard joining in. He couldn't take any more. The latest cock hurt so much. It kept having trouble entering him. Each stroke felt like he was being skewered again and again. The old cum had crusted sticky. He was dry when the new one pummeled into him.

His cock was kept hard with a strap rearranged to wrap around the base of his cock. He heard it flapping too swollen and spraying his face with cum.

'Having fun?" a guard rasped. He teased Nicolo's cock. 'Pretty horse looks like he is.'

A few guards laughed.

'Altogether now, yea? Big push.'

More hands clapped over Nicolo's shoulders.

Feet squeaked on the floor by his spread legs as if someone was trying to run.

The new cock suddenly punched back in just as Nicolo was slammed over it. Something inside Nicolo boiled painfully hot.

Nicolo shrieked, convulsing as his ass cheeks quivered. He helplessly shitted onto the floor. Cum and bloody feces dribbled out. It hurt as his hole kept spasming. His body shook violently as his bowels kept cramping.

'Uhn, uhn,' Nicolo sobbed. The chains squeezed around him, wringing his body like a rag. His hole burned and refused to stop his humiliation.

'Now he really is a filthy whore,' a guard taunted. 'His hole could take three of us later.'

A moan of pure grief rose louder than the guards’ delighted disgust.

Nicolo gasped softly when he recognized the muffled despair that managed to escape a gag. He tried to tell Yusuf it wasn’t his fault, that the guards were getting ready to release Nicolo to clean him up before the warlord arrived. It was what they planned before they knew the guards had more perverse ideas. One of them needed to be outside the cell to retrieve their weapons and keys.

Nicolo heard Yusuf angrily scream behind his gag as the guards jerked him off and hauled him back to Nicolo. Cum splattered over Nicolo's ass.

‘He enjoyed your sloppy hole,’ a guard jeered. 'His cock is ready for another fuck.'

Yusuf didn’t understand what they said but he shouted angrily around the gag anyway.

‘It is all right,’ Nicolo said weakly in Arabic. ‘It is you. Stay with the plan.’

'Quiet.' A guard punched Nicolo’s jaw to shut him up. They didn’t understand.

'It is all right!' Nicolo shouted as he heard Yusuf still struggle. 'Stay with the plan!'

'What are they saying?' One guard demanded.

'Does it matter?' another panted. 'Let's give these two a good hard fuck before our lord returns tomorrow. Get him back in position.'

Yusuf yelled. He grunted when a guard hit him.

'Stop fighting. Be grateful you can enjoy him a few more times before we scrub him down and let our lord have him.'

'Yusuf,' Nicolo said weakly. He felt them dragging Yusuf to him again. Yusuf was shouting, panicking as the guards kept jerking him off harshly. They grunted as Yusuf moaned in despair, his erect cock now tapping against Nicolo's hip.

'Shit he is huge,' a guard breathed.

The lead guard grunted, unimpressed. 'When you give him his fill of his friend, clean up the bitch and leave him in my bed chambers. Let's see if he will still be tight after a night with me.'

'You want him unharnessed?'

The lead guard scoffed. 'He will be no threat after this one's cock ruins him. He will be lucky if he can shit without help later.'

'Yusuf,' Nicolo wheezed in Arabic. 'The plan. Remember the p-plan.'

The lead guard smacked him.

'Nicolo!' Yusuf howled as he freed himself of the gag. He swore as the guards continued to pump him. 'No! Stop! Do not make me do this again! Nicolo!'

'It is all right,' Nicolo whispered. He tried to relax, trembling as he felt Yusuf's cock pushed at the rim of his hole.

'No,' Yusuf moaned brokenly. 'No, do not make me do this to him. Nicolo, hayati...'

'It's okay,' Nicolo said as he felt hands on his shoulders again, preparing to shove him back around Yusuf's cock.

'Nicolo!' Yusuf screamed as the guards positioned him.

'I love you!' Yusuf cried as his cock slammed into Nicolo's bleeding hole.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> OP, thank you for the prompt!


End file.
